


It's Feli's Fault

by Believe_in_the_Journey (orphan_account)



Series: Veggie Tales AU Drabbles [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, VeggieTales
Genre: FACE Family, Fibbing, M/M, child!Alfred, child!Feliciano, child!Lovino, child!Matthew, mentioned Italy (Hetalia: Axis Powers), mentioned South Italy (Hetalia: Axis Powers), white lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Believe_in_the_Journey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred accidentally broke his father's very expensive, one-of-a-kind vase</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Feli's Fault

"Mattie! I have an idea." Alfred giggled, bouncing up and down, grabbing his brother's small, chubby wrist. "Tag!" 

The little blond twin tilted his head in confusion as Alfred released his arm and began to toddle away as fast as his little legs could carry him. When not immediately followed, he turned around. "You it, Mattie!"  
Matthew laughed in understanding and began to chase him. Alfred ran past Lovino Vargas, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch, hearing the other boy's brother, Feliciano, giggling as he dove away from Matthew. Alfred looked back to see how far ahead he was and ran straight into the end-table beside the couch. A large, antique vase tipped over and smashed to the ground.

"What was that?" Feliciano's grandfather asked, entering the living room from the kitchen. Alfred gasped in fright and ran away to his room, dragging Mattie with him. Before he shut the door, he heard the sound of his parents returning home. 

"Papa's going to be mad." Matthew fretted, tugging on the little curl that hung in front of his face.

"Maybe he won't see." Alfred reasoned slowly, fear washing over him. He could hear their parents thanking the older Vargas man for staying to watch the children and the front door close. 

Mattie bit his lip, sitting down and watching to see what his brother would do. Alfred tentatively peered out of his room and his father scooped him up. "We're back, mon chouchou!" 

Francis carried his son to the living room, gesturing Matthew to follow them. Alfred winced when he heard Francis gasp at the sight. He was set down. "My vase! My Auguste Preault one-a-kind vase! What happened to it?"

Alfred frowned, worry settling over him as he struggled to admit that he had done it. "It's- it's Feli's fault. He broke the vase. I tried to stop him." Francis knelt to look at small and better hear what he was saying. "He said he had to demonstrate his... apple chopper. The apple chopper worked just great, but chopped right through your bowling plate. It's Feli's fault. He broke your plate, it's true. And that's the tale I have to tell to you."

"Oh my." Francis said, eyes widened in surprise. "If that's what you say happened... Well, I trust you, Alfred."

"Well, actually..." Alfred said, guilt running through him.

Mattie scampered over, shaking his head. "Feli didn't do it! It was..." Mattie glanced over at his brother. "It was... Lovi."

"His brother?" Arthur asked from behind Francis, looking confused.

"Yep, that's right!" Alfred said, surprised that Mattie was lying for him, but relieved that he was doing so.

"I'll tell you the whole story." Mattie promised, nodding his head, his curl bobbing with the motion. "It's Lovi's fault, he broke the plate."

"He's very naughty." Alfred chimed in solemnly.

"Just how was I know he hated Auguste Preault?" Mattie added. "He gave it to a crocodile."

"He chewed it up for quite awhile." Alfred interjected.

"It's Lovi's fault. He broke the plate, it's true. And that's the tale I-"

"We-" Alfred corrected.

"-have to tell to you." Mattie said, eyes downcast.

"Well. I have to say, I'm rather ashamed of you two!" Francis said, crossing his arms and standing up. "Lying like that? I thought better of you boys."

"I'm sorry, Daddy! I didn't mean to! I just wanted to play tag, it was an accident." Alfred confessed, tears coming to his eyes.

"Are you mad?" Matthew asked, fearful for his brother.

"I'm angry that you tried to lie to me." Francis said, lifting Matthew up and setting him down on the couch as Arthur did the same to Alfred.

"It is very wrong to try and get someone else into trouble for your actions." Arthur said. "You know that, don't you?"

Alfred and Matthew nodded, looking down at their hands in shame. "We're really sorry." they said together.

"We know you are. You're not in trouble this time." Arthur said gently. 

"That's right. I understand that it being broken was an accident. I would never get angry at either of you for something you did not mean to do." Francis said, kneeling down. "But lying isn't okay. You need to tell the truth."

They nodded, Alfred chancing a glance at his dad, eyes full of tears. 

"Now, dry up those tears and stay right there while Daddy and I clean up the mess, okay? Glass can be very dangerous and we want you to be safe." Francis said, standing back up and following Arthur into the kitchen to get paper towels and a vacuum.

**Author's Note:**

> mon chouchou- my little darling


End file.
